wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Trail of Blood
This is a story about my character, Blood, the only descendant of Queen Battlewinner still living, which proves to be quite a problem for him when she dies! CHAPTER 1 Blood stood on one foot, in a small hut, trying not to fall over. He and his friends were playing a variation of the game Twister. It was called “Stretch or Compress”. So far, he was winning, his muscled body enabling him to be in most poses for a long time. Then his best friend, Adder, leapt on him and knocked him over. The room was full of giggles, until his father, Sparrow, a red and orange SkyWing, came in. “Did you lose a fight?!” Sparrow roared, his loud voice echoing through the room. Blood scrambled to his feet, “No, father, I was playing Stretch or Compress.” Sparrow smiled, and patted Blood’s head, “Yes, my dragonet will never lose.” Personally, Blood thought his dad was far too proud of him, a muscular black and red Skywing dragonet, and preferred to stay away from him. His friends had disappeared out of fear of Sparrow, leaving him alone in the hut with his dad. “So…” Blood began, “Now wha – “ His dad interrupted him, “C’mon, son, battle training, NOW!” Outside the hut was a grassy field with a few scorch marks here and there. “Alright, come at me.” Blood looked at his dad and leapt right at his face, then spread his wings to curve around, and whacked him with his tail on the way. Sparrow darted at him, taking to the air, and swirling around his son, his long body coiling around. Blood lifted his legs to kick him away, when Sparrow suddenly tightened around him, and they dropped like a weight. Grunting, he climbed out of his dad’s grip, rubbing a sore shoulder. “You need to teach me that.” Sparrow nodded, and leapt into the air, gesturing for him to come up with him. “Spin around me, and go really fast.” Blood did so, trying not to collide with Sparrow. His dad nodded, “Good enough, now tighten the spin as fast as you can,” He managed to do so in a few seconds, gripping around tightly like a snake, and plummeting to the ground with a gasp. His dad quickly disentangled himself, “Do that again; you need to perfect it.” Blood was getting up, when something exploded in the background. His father looked around, his green eyes narrow slits. It was silent, eerily silent. The birds had stopped singing, and the grass was still. Then they heard the screaming. Sparrow flew past him, rocketing towards the sound, and Blood leapt after him. What’s going on? Are we under attack? '' When they broke through the trees, a rugged valley opened up infront of them. A bunch of black dragons, fighting alongside some SandWings and SeaWings, were attacking! Sparrow didn’t pause, leaping into battle, claws outstretched. A SkyWing flew past him, tail on fire, a black dragon following closely. Blood leapt into the sky, gliding at the NightWing, gaining speed with each second ''What are NightWings doing fighting with SeaWings and SandWings? '' He didn’t have any time to wonder, slamming into the black dragon, and falling from the sky, grasping the shocked dragon tightly. The collided with the earth, Blood skidding to a stop, while the NightWing did flips on the ground. He leapt at the dragon’s exposed throat, grabbing it in his jaws, and throwing the dragon across the battlefield. A weight landed on his back, pinning him to the rocks. Blood desperately squirmed, but the dragon was too heavy. Suddenly, the rock shifted, and they were flung down the hill, ricocheting off rocks on the way down. Blood landed face-first on the grass beside a small stream; and rose to his claws, spitting out greens. He looked around, unable to spot his foe, until he heard splashing in the water. A large SandWing was standing ankle-deep in the stream, glowering at him. “Die, weird SkyWing!” The pale gold dragon leapt at him, stinger stabbing at his heart. Blood was too scared to move, when Sparrow leapt in the way, shoving his son to the ground, the stinger glancing off of his thick scales. “Get away from my son, dirtbag!” Sparrow leapt at the SandWing, clawing a long scratch on its flank. Blood turned to face the NightWing he’d leapt on. The night dragon knocked his feet out from under him, and wrapped his hands around his throat, bashing Blood’s head against the earth. A SkyWing tore the dragon off, breathing a plume of flame, that was equally met by the NightWing’s fire. Blood took a deep breath, and released his own fire, catching the NightWing off guard, and it burst into flames. The SkyWing pulled out a small canteen of Oil, and dumped it on the NightWing’s eyes, and then shoved him into the stream, the water catching on fire. “Come on, dragonet! Don’t stand there!” The SkyWing tugged him, and he looked around. Sparrow was gone, and so was the SandWing he’d been fighting. “Come ''on!” Blood looked at the SkyWing, and opened his jaws to warn him of the huge black dragon behind him, but it was too late. The SkyWing fell to the ground, clutching at his throat. Two NightWings leapt at him, each of then retraining one of his arms, and pinning them behind him. He looked to see Sparrow fighting the SandWing, desperately trying to get past the desert dragon. The huge dragon took a few steps closer, and slipped something over Blood’s head, making it impossible for him to see. He roared in fury, lashing out with his tail, trying to throw the dragons holding him off, but their combined force overcame him, and he went limp as something hard hit the back of his head. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)